Code Bastille
by Heroic-Alliance
Summary: An AU of Code Geass if France controlled the American continent.
1. Prolouge

_In the 1760s to 1770s, Benjamin Franklin went to Paris to ask Louis XVI for assistance in the revolution, but the king assisted Washington's revolutionaries for his own selfish reasons. The 13 British colonies were conquered by the French, reorganizing the colonies and the Louisiana Territory into Francia. During the French Revolution, the monarchy has been overthrown, and the Bourbon Royals fled to Francia, and created the Francian Empire. Napoleon rose to power, but he was conquered by Russia, and all the European territory with it, including the last of Britannia, creating the Eurasian Union, or EU. China, however, grows into a massive imperialist power through trade with the EU, and annexes all its neighbors, including Japan, creating the East Asian Federation. The Middle East Union forms via the Ottomans annexing all of the Middle East. Africa, however is joint colonized by the EU and Francia, with the northern half belonging to the EU, and the southern half belonging to Francia. Francia eventually conquered all the Spanish territory, Latin America in its entirety and the Philippines. The entireties of North and South America belonged to Francia, as well as Southern Africa. Eurasia controlled Northern Africa, Europe, and Russia. The East Asian Federation was made up of all of East Asia, and was friendly with the Middle East Union. Australia and New Zealand decided to remain neutral, because they weren't worth conquering due to geography and them being remote islands out in the middle of the ocean. In the year 2010, Francia invaded Japan, winning a war with East Asia, and claiming the territory for themselves. The Prince of Francia, Lelouch Lamperouge, was sent to Tokyo by his father, Charles Zi Francia, for his own protection. Lelouch's journey begins. _

A/N: This is an AU of Code Geass if the French controlled the American continent instead of the British. Some character's names will be changed to sound more French, but others, like Lelouch will stay the same. With that being said, Adieu!


	2. You Can't Just Get Rid of a Bomb

A/N: Sorry for the hiatus, I have been sick for the past two days due to an unhappy stomach and neck pain, but now I am better. I am sorry you had to wait so long for the next part, but I am glad the suspense was built up. With that being said, on with the show!

Tokyo Settlement

Prince Clovis, who wore a white coat with gold trim, spoke to the people of Japan, sending a message to them.

"People of Japan, this is Prince Clovis of Francia." He began. "This area will no longer be known as Japan. Instead, it will be called Area 11, where you will be called Elevens."

A truck rolled by carrying some kind of explosive device, driving down the freeways, crashing into cars, breaking police roadblocks, and running through red lights. It was like a Grand Theft Auto mission come to life. The truck arrived at a bar owned by an organization called the Scarlet Knights. The people in the truck carried the device into the bar. The bar looked fancy, having elegant atmosphere, with a Scarlet Knights flag, which was a black Black Knights logo on a red field and a video screen playing a Flow music video in the background. When the people were carrying the bomb, the bartender took notice.

"Hey, you can't have that here!" The bartender said. The people continued to move it near Lelouch, who was wearing a white variant of his Zero suit minus the cape and mask. The people opened the bomb, but it was no bomb, it was a woman named C2, or C.C.

"That's no bomb at all!" The bartender said in shock. C2 came to Lelouch and gave him her Geass.

"How did you find me, C2?" Lelouch asked.

"I told these people your location via GPS satellite and found you." C2 answered. "Francia monitors the location of people's locations via satellites and surveillance drones so they know where people are and what they are doing." There was a rumble, as things started to shake. Bullets came flying into the bar, breaking glasses and piercing furniture. Clovis's royal guard, who had blue military suits and caps, arrived to arrest the Scarlet Knights.

"It's over Scarlet Knights, you are under arrest!" The guard captain announced.

"I am sorry, but I am going to have to ask you to leave." The bartender replied. He was shot by the guard captain briefly afterwards.

"Lelouch, now is the time to use your Geass!" C2 told Lelouch.

"Lelouch vi Francia commands you, DIE!" Lelouch commanded.

"Yes, your highness!" The guard captain answered. He ordered his fellow guards to put their guns to their heads.

"Ready men, FIRE!" The guards commited suicide, falling to the floor, bleeding. The Scarlet Knights cheered for Lelouch becuase he saved their lives.

"That boy, he saved us!" One of the Scarlet Knights, Shinzo Akai, who had Freddy Mercury-like hair and green eyes, commented.

"Did he just refer to himself as the same name as the prince of Francia?" a female Scarlet Knight, Kiromo Akawe, who had dark blue pigtails and lavender eyes remarked.

"Don't know whether or not he is a poser or the real deal, but either way, he saved us." another female Scarlet Knight, Hirota Misume, who had short black hair and dark blue eyes said.

"We'll just find out, won't we!" Shinzo remarked.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Pacific Theater

Scarlet Knights Mobile Command Center

The Scarlet Knights Mobile Command Center was driving down the highways of the Yokohama Settlement, heading towards the harbor.

"Ok here's the plan." Zero began. "There are some white Knightmares on the harbor called Versailles. We need to steal five of them, since there are five of us. There are supply ships coming from Champlain Harbor in Hawaii, Francia. Destroy the ships and then take out the harbor, so Francia cannot supply their army in Japan anymore. Understood?"

"SIR!" The Scarlet Knights saluted. The Scarlet Knight command center parked at the harbor. The knights got out, and stole 5 of the Knightmares.

"All right, let's get moving!" Zero commanded. "We should see some supply ships momentarily." The first merchant ship approached, bearing the Francian merchant flag, which looked like a white cross on a blue field, with the Francian coat of arms in the center. C2 fired missiles at the ship, hitting its hull. Hirota fired missiles at its steam pipe. Kiromo fired missiles at the captain's deck, sinking the ship.

"Four ships remain!" Zero said, encouraging the team. The second and third ships arrived. Shinzo aimed for the steam pipe, using a guided missile fired from his Knightmare. Kiromo used her Slash Harkens to grab the ends of the ship, tearing the ship apart, bringing it down. Zero fired a missile at the third ship's captain's deck, sinking it.

"Two ships remain!" Zero said, encouraging the team. The fourth and final ships arrived. C2 fired missiles at the ship, hitting its steam pipe. Hirota fired missiles at the fourth ship's hull. Kiromo fired missiles at the captain's deck, sinking the ship. Kiromo then used her Slash Harkens to grab the ends of the last ship, tearing the ship apart, bringing it down. Zero fired a missile at the last ship's captain's deck, sinking it.

"Ok, that's all of 'em!" Zero announced. "Now go for the harbor!" The Knightmares hijacked an incoming Francian destroyer, strapped explosives to it, and sailed it to the harbor. They got away from the charges, and blew the detonator, triggering the ship bomb, setting a chain reaction to the ships, blowing up the harbor.

Viceroy's Palace

Clovis sat in the Viceroy's palace, furious.

"Our merchant ships are down, and the Champlain Harbor is destroyed!" Clovis raged.

"I will have to ask you to calm down." Euphemia, the sub viceroy remarked.

"I will not calm down!" Clovis responded. "The Scarlet Knights have awakened a sleeping monster, so I will have to kill one of them."

"This is a date that will live in infamy." Euphemia commented.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Because this is an alternate timeline, some characters and events will be changed, and the timeline will differ from the canon Code Geass timeline, because this is well...an alternate timeline. Also, the Middle East Union will play a larger role in this story, because I saw Queen of the Desert on Netflix, so the Francian answer to Cornelia will capture that area. Also, this is a fan fiction, thus a work of fiction. This is not meant to portray any real life historic event, and does not represent my political or moral views. All similarities to any real person, business, or organization are entirely coincidental. I do not condone or support the actions done in this story. Thank you for your time.


	4. Sleepless In Tokyo

Scarlet Knights Mobile HQ

Hirota, Kiromo, C2, and Shinzo were asleep in the bed pods in the mobile command center. The white command center was parked in a Japanese garden in the Tokyo Settlement. Clovis had infiltrated the base undetected, stole Kiromo's bed pod, and hooked it up to his white Rolls Royce. Lelouch awoke and turned off all the bed pods.

"WAKE UP!" Lelouch shouted.

"But it's 3 in the morning!" Hirota complained.

"That doesn't matter now." Lelouch commented. "Kiromo has been taken, so we are to take the black Corvettes to save Kiromo."

"If it means getting back our friend, then we will do it." Shinzo replied. "Let's rock and roll!" Shinzo made the devil horns sign.

"Kill me now." Hirota sighed. Everyone went into the black Corvettes, and Zero took the Zero-Mobile, a white Camaro with a spoiler. The cars chased after the Rolls Royce along the streets of Tokyo. Kiromo's pod was dangling along the road while she was still asleep, making her get hurt while still asleep. Lelouch and Hirota were damaging the Rolls Royce, forcing it to stop. Once the Rolls Royce came to a halt, Lelouch got out of the Zero Mobile to help Kiromo.

"Mr. Lelouch, I don't feel good at all." Kiromo said, bleeding to death. Blood was covering her head, scars were on her face, and her blue hair had shades of red because of the blood.

"I could call you an ambulance!" Lelouch asked.

"Nothing can save me now, just kill me." Kiromo remarked. Lelouch pointed a gun to Kiromo's head, and mercy killed Kiromo.

Viceroy's Palace

Suzaku arrived at the Viceroy's Palace, greeted by the royal guard pointing guns at him.

"I am not here to fight." Suzaku said.

"Then what are you here for?" Clovis asked.

"I am here to become an honorary Francian." Suzaku replied.

"Very well then." Clovis remarked. "As of now, you are a Knight of Francia, answering to the Francian Crown."

"Where do I start?" Suzaku asked.

"You will join the Pantheon Knights in the Knightmare named after the Greek demigod Achilles." Clovis answered.

"Great!" Suzaku commented.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Bank Error In Your Favor

Scarlet Knights Shinjuku Hideout

Hirota was in her room, jamming to alternative rock with a headset. Shinzo was on the computer, researching Clovis's location. C2 was in her room eating pizza.

"I found Clovis's location!" Shinzo said.

"Where is he?" Zero asked.

"He is headed towards the King Louis Bank, located in west Tokyo." Shinzo said. "He is headed to make a withdrawal."

"And we're going to make a deposit." Lelouch announced. "After him!"

Lelouch and the Scarlet Knights drove to the bank in the Zero-mobile just as Clovis had finished his deposit. Clovis got into his car, and drove away.

"He's making a run for it, after him!" Zero ordered. Clovis's black Rolls Royce was zooming away, driving down the streets of Tokyo. The Royce was swerving through lanes left and right, driving in the Harajuku district of West Tokyo, as Zero was in hot pursuit.

"Eat this, Lelouch!" Clovis taunted, firing missiles from the back of his Rolls Royce, clearly a modification. The Zero-mobile avoided the missiles by swerving left and right.

"That's no ordinary limo, that's an advanced limo." Hirota remarked.

"Enough with the memes and focus on killing this bastard!" Shinzo commented. A truck rolled by, blocking the road, while Lelouch's Zero-mobile hit Clovis's limo, then it ran into a gas station, sending Clovis's limo flying through the air, flying over the cities, and landed in a green tea farm, sending his limo crashing into the green tea crop and it caught fire and exploded.

"No, my green tea!" The farmer, who had black slicked hair, was overweight, and had a white button down shirt and dark blue pants, said in shock. "Now my tea ceremony is ruined!" The farmer was about to cry, but he realized something.

"Well, at least I can use the dead corpse as fertilizer to grow more tea!" The farmer smiled and laughed.

Clovis's State Funeral

Charles Zi Francia addressed the death of his son, beginning his TV broadcast.

"My fellow Francians, the death of my son Clovis has been a wake up call to bring you a special message that all men are not created equal." He began. "Some are born rich, wealthy, and powerful, while others are born average middle class clowns, and others are born into poverty. The men are strong and powerful, while the women are meek, vulnerable, and nimble. Women are more prone to break like twigs, and men are durable and robust. Everyone is inherently different! Why do you think we discriminate? It is because of progress. The top of the food chain are tasked with coming up with new ideas, while the bottom become the foundation. The Eurasian Union could not achieve this because they value equality of all peoples, and the Eastasian Federation with their equal distribution of wealth and equal work for equal pay? Those miserable dullards cannot achieve what has become of our beloved Francia, because no one can come up with anything because that inequality is not wrong, EQUALITY IS! Do not get me started on the Middle Eastern Federation, those pompous bozos cannot fight out of a paper bag. Francia will rule the world with our beloved and wonderful system!

"ALL HAIL FRANCIA!" the crowd chanted. Gertrude li Francia, the Viceroy of Japan, seen with blonde hair in a bun, blue eyes, and a white hat and dress, was slow clapping because she did not like Charles's remarks on women.

Tokyo Settlement

Gertrude began to make her speech to the Elevens, and began.

"People of Japan, I am your beloved Viceroy Gertrude. I will be selling the territory of Japan to Eastasia because I cannot tolerate the sexist nature of the Francian Emperor. That sexist, misogynistic pig shall know what is coming to him, because I will not let sexism ruin our beloved Francia's reputation! Therefore, Eastasia, the territory is yours and I will ask all Francian units to leave." The people of Japan cheered, and popped open bottles of sake, excited that they were free. Lelouch, seen in a grey suit and a white shirt, was watching the TV screen from an overhead building, clapping slowly.

"It seems Gertrude is on our side." Lelouch said to himself. "I will alert the Scarlet Knights that the color white is now a color of the revolution."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Union of Allied Nations

Arabian Desert, Middle East Union

The Middle East Union forces were ready to defend their homeland against Francia. They had thousands of soldiers lined up in formation in the desert, hundreds of tanks, several dozen cannons, and several Knightmares. Francia's forces arrived, led by Jeremiah Gottwald, in his Apollo Knightmare, Schneizel, in his Ares Knightmare, and Gertrude in her Athena Knightmare, a darker purple variant of the Gloucester. There were several thousand Francia troops, cannons, and tanks, ready to capture the Middle East.

"FIRE!" Gertrude ordered. The tanks and cannons fired, wiping out Middle Eastern soldiers like its nobody's business. The Francian cannons and tanks kept firing, wiping out the Middle East forces. The Versailles Knightmares and the stronger Versace Knightmares, a green and gold variant of the Versallies with guns for arms, destroyed the Middle East resistance, wiping everyone out.

"That was too easy." Gertrude remarked.

Scarlet Knight Outpost, Tehran

The Scarlet Knights were the old Golestan Palace that was turned into a hideout for the Scarlet Knights, with its gold walls, chalk white ceilings, and red carpet still intact. Lelouch sat where the Shah once sat, watching the TV saying that Francia had taken over the Middle East Union. Lelouch eventually switched off the TV.

"Your attention!" Lelouch announced. "I have come to the proposal of a new nation strong enough to beat Francia."

"How will you get it?" Hirota asked.

"I will summit with Kaguya of the Eastasian Federation and kidnap Gertrude and force her to summit with me to negotiate the Allied Nations Charter."

"Allied Nations Charter?" Shinzo asked.

"The Allied Nations Charter is a document that will create the new nation called the Union of Allied Nations, or UAN, which will be a nation that stretches from Japan to the Middle East and even bigger than the Mongol Empire, except it will be a democracy."

"What have we to do, I will bring Kaguya, and you, Lelouch, you kidnap Gertrude." However, the kidnapping was not neccesary, when Suzaku had came in the room.

"Die, honorary Francian!" Lelouch shouted.

"I am not here to fight." Suzaku replied.

"Why are you here?" Lelouch asked.

"I am here because I heard Charles's speech, and his words reflect the exact opposite of what it means to be a knight." Suzaku answered. "Being a knight means you have chivalry, respecting your lady and respecting women. Charles threw chivalry out the window by viewing women as inferior to men. I became a knight because I wanted to fight for a better world, and that includes that the genders are equal."

"So you admit you were on the wrong side." Lelouch asked.

"Indeed." Suzaku answered. "I can negotiate with you on the Allied Nations Charter, since I still have some connections with Francia. Once I turn over the territory, I will become traitor and be proud of it."

Allied Nations Charter, Arab Council

Zero addressed the Arab Council with Kaguya and Suzaku, beginning his speech.

"People of the Middle East Union, it is I, Zero." He began.

"Are you sure we can trust some masked man?" The former Middle Eastern King, Ali-Sah-Bin, said to Gertrude, the Middle Eastern Viceroy.

"Silence!" Lelouch interjected. "I am no threat, because it is not what I look like, but what I do that is what is important. With that out of the way, the Union of Allied Nations will contain the territory of the Middle East Union and the Eastasian Federation, making it have the entirety of Asia. The Middle East Union and the Eastasian Federation will absorb their military forces into the Scarlet Knights, which will be the military force of the Union of Allied Nations. All in favor, raise your hands." Everyone raised their hands, and the vote was settled. The Union had been founded.

"From this day forward, the Union of Allied Nations has been born!" Lelouch remarked. "May the Union live on and prosper to a bright future and a better life!" The Union of Allied Nations flags, which looked like US stripe with a blue circle in the center inscribing the Black Knights logo draped from the walls.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Unmasking Zero

The Ikaruga, United Federation Flagship

The Scarlet Knights, who wore blue and red uniforms, were in the command center of the Ikaruga. Zero, Hirota, Shinzo, Suzaku, and C2 were in the war room, discussing their plans of attack against Francia. There was a knock at the airlock, as someone was asking to board.

"Permission to board!" Euphemia asked.

"Permission granted!" Suzaku answered. Euphemia arrived with Schneizel and Gottwald, along with Gertrude.

"Why are you here?" Zero asked.

"Time to take the mask off." Schneizel said.

"It has come to my attention that Zero is none other than Francian prince Lelouch Lamperouge." Lelouch took off his mask, revealing his face.

"He was a Francian Prince!" Shinzo gasped.

"I trusted you, and you lied to us!" Hirota said. She used her Geass to sense Lelouch's weak points, and fired her pistol at Lelouch.

"Take this!" Gertrude said. She used her Geass to slow down time, but then Suzaku tackled her, negating her Geass. Lelouch escaped on the escape pod, and traveled down to the Daedalus, the central Thought Elevator in Francia, located above the central capital of Napoleon D.C.

The Daedalus was a castle in the sky, a feature of incredible technology. It felt like something of legend. Lelouch walked the purple carpet through the green marble castle walls with green fire on the torches, and then came to the throne of Charles Zi Francia, who wore a purple coat and pants with a green hooded cape.

"Father, why did you send me to Japan?" Lelouch asked.

"I did it for your personal protection." Charles answered. "V2 here is the one who killed your mother, and she was the one who gave me my Geass."

"You have a Geass?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, in fact I can read your mind." Charles answered. "Besides, I ordered V2 to kill your mother Marianne, because she was a nuisance to my personal goals of conquering the entire world in the name of Francia and creating an entire Aryan kingdom that will dominate the world."

"You're also a racist, how predictable!" Lelouch remarked.

"Exactly." Charles commented. "We oppress people of color by denying them service and making them servants to the white man because it gives us progress. Only the strong survive. We even wiped out half the black population in our African territory while the other half moved to the European part of Africa and the EU itself."

"YOU BASTARD HOW COULD YOU!" Lelouch screamed. V2 arrived, shooting Charles in the back. Lelouch charged at Charles, pulling out his gun to shoot his father, but it was no use because he was immortal.

"You fool." Charles remarked. "I ordered V2 to kill me so I could be immortal. Once I have experienced death, then I can be immortal."

"Lelouch vi Francia Commands you to give me your immortality!" Lelouch commanded. It suddenly worked, as Charles had to give Lelouch his immortality.

"No, you miserable swine!" Charles ranted.

"Now I can use my Geass to the fullest extent." Lelouch said. "V2 and Charles, BEGONE!" Lelouch used his Geass to the fullest, creating a bright light flashing on Charles and V2, and they were turning to dust.

"Charles, I don't feel so good." V.V said to the Francian Emperor. She turned to dust in a very Avengers Endgame-like fashion. Charles did the same while crouching down. The Daedalus was crumbling down, as Lelouch had to escape. Lelouch ran for the exit, got in the escape pod, and flew to the Napoleon Palace, the palace of the Emperor.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. All Hail Lelouch

The Francian Emperor's Throne Room, Napoleon Palace

The stage was set in the throne room, decorated with gold walls, marble columns, and a blue floor with a red carpet. The Royal Guards, who wore dark blue uniforms with red sashes, played a trumpet tune.

"And now, we welcome his royal highness, Charles Zi Francia!" The guard captain announced. Charles did not come, instead it was Lelouch.

"I am Charles's son, Lelouch vi Francia." He said. "Charles Zi Francia no longer lives, and I am the one who took his life."

"You are under arrest, murderer!" The guard captain interjected, pulling out his sword. Suzaku and C2 struck him from the back. Gertrude and Euphemia came and knocked out the rest of the guards.

"I will nominate Suzaku as the Knight of Zero, and C2 as my royal Empress." Lelouch continued. "Throughout Francia's history, it has been a male dominated, Aryan dominated land, where the white man survives, and others become the foundation. That ends now, because I will fine tune our policies to be acceptant towards women and people of color, and highlight successful women and people of color in Francia."

Everyone cheered.

"When women succeed, Francia succeeds!" Lelouch remarked. The women in the audience clapped and did fangirl squeals.

"Therefore, I will be creating an all female special forces unit called the Amazon Knights, which will be led by Gertrude and Euphemia." Lelouch continued. "Francia will move on from its past and will be a nation where black can fight back, where brown can be around, where yellow can be a fellow, and where a red man can be ahead, man! Francia will endure and be led off to a better place, and a new era of social justice and equality, for all Franicans, and later the entire world."

"ALL HAIL FRANCIA, ALL HAIL LELOUCH!" The crowd chanted. "ALL HAIL FRANCIA, ALL HAIL LELOUCH!" "ALL HAIL FRANCIA, ALL HAIL LELOUCH!" "ALL HAIL FRANCIA, ALL HAIL LELOUCH!" "ALL HAIL FRANCIA, ALL HAIL LELOUCH!"

The Ikaruga

Schneizel and Gottwald came to negotiate with the Scarlet Knights, meeting in the Ikaruga war room.

"Now that Lelouch is gone, I will offer you a deal." Schneizel began. "You will accept me as your leader and I will offer you the support of my royal guard, who will become loyal to the Union of Allied Nations.

"Deal." Hirota said, accepting the deal. "Lelouch had betrayed us, so we want revenge on him."

"He did say he was taking over the world, because we were watching his speech live on the internet." Shinzo added. "We cannon let that stand, so we will fight to keep the Union of Allied Nations alive."

"Long live the Union, long live Japan." Schneizel said to himself, laughing maniacally.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Uniting the Globe

Skies over Berlin

The Franican Flagship, the Socrates, flew over the skies of Berlin, carrying Lelouch, in elegant purple attire with gold and black eyes on his hat, chest and the tips of his robe. C2 had a purple ballgown with yellow trim, and Suzaku had a purple suit with a green tie. The Socrates was escorted by the Amazon Knights, and was met with the Eurasian flagship, The Constantine, being escorted by the Vulcan Knights, flying over the Eurasian nation.

"Amazons, kill the escort!" Lelouch ordered. The Amazons charged to clash with the Vulcans, engaging in gunfire and sword fighting, striking at metal and crushing cockpits. Gertrude used her Slash Harkens to break off the float units of one Vulcan Knightmare, and Euphemia used her Slash Harkens to break off the float units of another Vulcan Knightmare. Gertrude's Knightmare, the Joan of Arc, was under attack by a swarm of Vulcan Knightmares, but she did a spin attack and destroyed them. The last of the Vulcan Knightmares were destroyed by the lesser Amazons.

"That was easy." Gertrude said to herself.

"Now we need to destroy the Constantine." Lelouch added.

"Fire the Antimatter Cannon!" Suzaku announced. The laser cannon fired, destroying the Constantine. The Constantine caught fire, falling down to the capital city of Berlin, and exploded. Eurasia surrendered, becoming a territory of Francia, known as Euro-Francia.

"Euro-Francia has been established!" Lelouch said. "Now we must focus on the United Federation." Lelouch got a distress call from Schneizel, watching as the Ikaruga docked into the Socrates. Schneizel boarded without asking permission to board, since he was an enemy of Francia.

"What are you doing here, Schneizel!" Lelouch asked. Schneizel was escorted by Gottwald, Hirota, and Shinzo. They came to Lelouch unarmed, not putting up a fight.

"We did not come to fight." Schneizel answered. "We come in peace."

"What are you proposing?" Lelouch questioned.

"We are asking for a treaty that makes Francia and the Union of Allied Nations allies, absorbing all of Francia's territory into the Union of Allied Nations, uniting the whole world." Schneizel answered.

"Your new Franican policies will not be affected, because the Union of Allied Nations has the same progressive ideas." Gottwald added.

"If it is about progress you say, then it is a deal." Lelouch remarked. "Francia's military will be absorbed into the Scarlet Knights." Lelouch and Schneizel shook hands, and the deal was done.

Athena Capitol Building

Lelouch stood at a podium in front of the capital, met with a crowd three times as large as Obama's crowd on his inauguration in 2009. Lelouch began to speak at the ceremony, beginning his speech.

"My fellow Francians, we are proud to be members of the Union of Allied Nations." Lelouch began. "Together we can accomplish new ideas, new innovations, and build a new world together. We can repair what has been lost in the fires of war, rebuild the roads, rebuild and strengthen the world's infrastructure, build new railroads, build better schools for our kids, and strengthen and maintain the world's economy."

The one billion plus people cheered.

"We will maintain our ideas of progress and unity through the years, and maintain greener energy sources that will make the Union last for generations until the end of time." Lelouch continued. "We will take the poorest areas of the world and make them more advanced, and able to give anyone below the poverty line able to live with affordable housing, food, and water. We will provide healthcare for the entire world that is affordable, and easy to access. We will make abortion legal worldwide and will declare that it is in a woman's hands whether she should keep her child or destroy it."

The women in the crowd cheered, and gave off fangirl squees to Lelouch.

"We will develop cures for any disease known to humankind, legalize homosexuality worldwide, and get the Union of Allied Nations into space, exploring the final frontier. To conclude here, the Union of Allied Nations is where you can succeed and endure, whether you be a man, a woman, white, black, brown, yellow, red, or regardless of your religion or sexual orientation, you can succeed if you fight the good fight, and give it your all!"

The crowd cheered, as people started dancing in the streets to "1999" written by Prince, wearing purple hats with cat ears, symbolizing fangirl culture and loyalty to Lelouch. Gertrude, Euphemia, and Hirota were dancing in a four way intersection, as fireworks went off in the skies in background. Schneizel, Gottwald, and Suzaku were dancing near a Starbucks, sipping lattes, making a toast and continued dancing. Shinzo was doing the robot, and people cheered him on.

"Go Shinzo, Go Shinzo, Go Shinzo!" Shinzo did the worm, but managed to survive. People were getting drunk, drinking booze by the bottle, getting wasted, and having a good time. It was like Napoleon DC became New Orleans. After the party, a 40s Chevy Coupe rolled through the Georgia farmland, driving beside cornfields and fields of sunflowers. C2 was in the backseat, cuddling with her Cheese Kun plush, driving away. The driver however was none other than Lelouch. Lelouch was carrying his phone to report to the palace while he was gone, meaning that he could still lead his nation even when away from the palace. The car drove away into the sunset, setting over the horizon. The world was united, and therefore, at peace.

THE END


End file.
